Rain and a First Encounter
by Angleterre97
Summary: *2P Fruk!* A first encountered is recalled. It happened, and it was raining. *First attempt at 2P! what do you think?*


**EDIT! 6/13/13~ I decided to change 2P France's name! **

**Ok, so trying something new here. 2P Fruk! I am just now starting to really understand 2P Hetalia and me being me was instantly drawn to Fruk. For 2P I like England as Oliver. As for 2P France I had a hard time deciding. I found this name among those used for 2P France and I like it the best.**

/OOO/

Louis looked at the list in his hand. The words scrawled across the paper in fancy script. Then he looked up at the selves that lined the isle he was in. He wasn't much one for shopping, but Oliver had come down with a cold and had asked him do go, so here he was. He sighed as he stared at the various bottles and containers. The Frenchman would never understand why Oliver insisted upon buying and using all of these skin creams and cover ups. Louis thought it, like many things, was rather ridiculous. But he humored the smaller Brit and let him buy them. He had always been self-conscious about his skin, even back when they had first met in high school...

/OOO/

Louis looked up at the sky as he stepped out the front doors of the school into the covered area out front. He was suppose to be on his way across the street to gym class, but like most days he stopped to light up a cigarette, not caring if it was allowed or if he was late. Not like there was any real hurry, it was raining after all. As he pulled one out of the pack and fished around his pocket for his lighter he noticed another person hanging around the covered area, messing with something in his hand. He thought he had seen him before, a new kid as of last week.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he lit the end. The boy, with peculiarly pink hair and an equally so outfit, flinched a bit and looked up.

"Huh? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just having a little trouble getting my umbrella open is all."

Louis raised an eyebrow as he took a drag, slowly exhaling through his nose.

"You're just walking over to the gym right? I don't think you really need that." The boy gave a small, almost nervous chuckle.

"But I do actually. If not my skin will get wet and..." The boy trailed off then, as if he were about to say something either really stupid or secretive. He continued to fiddle with the umbrella, but to seemingly no avail.

Now burnt down to the butt, the French student stubbed out his cigarette on the ground with the heel of his shoe before walking up to the other.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh! Um, yes, how rude of me. I'm Oliver, Oliver Kirkland."

"Hmm..." He eyed the pink-haired boy for just a moment longer before with one hand he swiped the umbrella from him and the other he used to drag him out into the rain.

"Wait!" Oliver screeched. "No, no, no! The water!"

"What? Are you going to melt or something?'

But it was no use as he couldn't struggle out of the taller student's grip. Eventually Oliver gave up and simply hung his head. Before long, with the rain bearing down on the both of them and soaking their clothes, small dots began to appear on the shorter boy's skin.

"That's it?" The Frenchman asked. "Freckles?"

Oliver only nodded as he began to shake from both cold and embarrassment

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?"

"They...they're hideous..."

Louis stared at the mess the boy he now knew as Oliver had become. "You're an idiot." he stated bluntly, and the Brit looked up at him, hurt angry and confused. "Wha-what?"

"Yeah, why waste time trying to cover those up? Compared to your hair and your clothes, they aren't that bad."

"...Really?"

"Oui." It wasn't much of a complement, but not a complete bash either. And with that the taller male turned to walk away, absolutely indifferent.

"W-wait!" He called after him. "I...I don't know your name."

"Louis Bonnefoy." He replied, barely even turning his head as he sauntered away.

"Louis.." He mumbled to himself. And despite the falling rain, his skipped class, and his now visible freckles...Oliver smiled.

/OOO/

**Ok so there you have it, what do you think? Review please I would really appreciate input on this one.**

**EDIT 7/07/13~ Well, I hope the new name still works!**


End file.
